This Love Right Here
by Kiki the storyteller
Summary: A fluffy little tale of the life of regina and David.


**I don't own ouat or the characters. Hope you all like this one-shot. Enjoy! An outlaw queen story will hopefully coming soon after this so look out for it :)**

...

The sun was shining softly through the window lighting shining on the two lovers faces. They were currently curled up together in their little love nest they made from last nights activities. David was laying on his back while regina had half of her body on the bed and the other half on David using his chest as her pillow. Regina woke up first "honey...wake up" all David could respond with was a sleep tousled moan. He grabbed her sides and moved her closer so he could hold her right up against him. She rested her head back on his chest "David we need to get up soon. Plus I'm hungry I need to feed our two mini us" his eyes still closed he just made a short laugh which was more like a snort.

He flips over so she's on her back and he moves down so he's facing her quite large stomach. "You hungry little ones you have an appetite like your daddy" regina was brushing her fingers through his hair now listening to all her love had to say to their child. "You are going to be loved so much you won't know what to do with it. Your not even here yet and me and your mommy love you so much" regina smiled and caressed his cheek looking into his beautiful blue eyes.

"You will have a big brother to protect you called henry and a two big sisters you can force to play dress up with you and make up dance routines called Emma and Scarlett" regina snorted at the Emma part. Emma dressed up and forced to dance she actually has a picture of that somewhere. He felt a kick against his hand "I think that's them telling us they wants to eat, darling"

"Truly there fathers daughters ruining perfect family moments. Come on let's get these babies fed" he got up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants but no top leaving regina a perfect view of his abs. She then found her pyjamas pants but couldn't find a top to wear until she noticed one of David's flannel tops laying on her vanity tables chair pulling it on making her look even tinier in his top. He turned around and laughed at how she looked. It was massive on her but her belly still managed to poke out.

They walked down the stairs together and into the kitchen. Regina set up the batter while David got the pan out and heated it up. By the time regina was half way through the batter David was hugging her from behind swaying from side to side he had his head resting in the crook of her neck taking in the sweet scent of her hair she grown out to her waist. It's was peacefully quiet until the heard a little thump and then the sound of little feet walking across the floor. A couple minutes later they were met with the sight of their 4 year old daughter rubbing her sleepy eyes while clutching her stuffed sheep toy granny had gotten her for her birthday last year. "Are you making pancakes mommy?"

"Yes I am sweetheart, why don't you and daddy set the table while I cook them" David finally let go of his wife and moved to his daughter and picked her up. "Let's go Scarlet. We can't eat pancakes with our hand now can we hmmm?" as they left to set the table Scarlet replied "we can eat with our hands but it's not polite so we can't do it, that's what mommy says" she says rubbing the last of the sleep from her eyes "well mommy is right isn't she" which a big over dramatic nod and regina said over her shoulder "mommy is always right" getting a chuckle from David muttering "oh course you are". Scarlet would looked identical to her mother but her eyes were blue instead of a chocolate brown. She was like a mini regina she was sassy, quick thinking and too smart for her own good.

Regina was so happy with her life she had a husband who loved her. Her and David fell in love during their time in Neverland and when they returned to Storybrooke they tried to act like the whole thing never happened but David just didn't feel the same way about snow anymore 28 years apart does that to people. When him and snow split he went to regina to tell her by this time regina was 4 months along in her pregnancy he was shocked but happy also a little hurt that she didn't tell him. It took time for her to let him back in again she was hurt that he had left her even tho she was technically the other woman. They fell in love all over again and David preposed an hour after little Scarlett Ruth Nolan was born.

They married a year later and now she was pregnant with two more children two little girls. David said he was being ganged up on because there was only him and henry and there was regina, Emma, Scarlett and the twins but secretly he was too happy to care. Life was brilliant she would change a thing.

"What ya thinking?" David said as he kissed her shoulder. Regina smiled "us and our family and how happy I am and that I can't wait for these two to arrive"

"That's good, you just remember that when these two make their grand entrance" he joked. "Oh shush now come on, let's have breakfast" and that was how Sunday morning was spent in the Nolan manor the trio eating pancakes as a family.

...

**Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
